Fated
by FateRogue
Summary: Wynonna Earp gets a friend for life in a town full of people who hate her. It was like fate.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I love Wynonna Earp, and I decided to try my hand at her having at least** _ **one**_ **person in Purgatory other than her sister that doesn't hate her. However, I am ashamed to say I haven't seen the first season. Everytime I attempt to watch it online, it doesn't go as planned, and thus, I have gaps in my knowledge. Any good sites I can possibly watch the first season on?**

 **If you have two friends in your**

 **lifetime, you're lucky. If you**

 **have one good friend, you're**

 **more than lucky.**

 **S.E. Hinton**

Having to live with your aunt and uncle because your parents are deadbeats isn't the most fun thing ever. Serena Moon could vouch for that.

Besides, who moves to a town called _Purgatory_ anyway?

It was a small town, everyone knew each other, and thus, since they did not know Serena or that the Persingers even _had_ a niece, she was part of the new gossip.

School wasn't fun, either, the ten-year-old concluded. The only interesting part was right now, because everything was going downhill.

"Wynonna!" the teacher, Ms. Bell, shrieked.

Serena put her chin on her palm and watched as the other students leaped to their feet at the sight of the brunette standing there, a little mouse in her hands, looking completely bewildered.

"I was gonna put 'im outside," the girl, Wynonna, protested. "I didn't want 'im to get stepped on or something! He's a baby!"

"Very well," the flustered woman ushered to the window, which was fortunately low to the ground. "Put him out there and take your seat, quickly. We'll be calling your parents about this."

Wynonna gingerly released the mouse outside the window, before turning on her heel and flopping down hard into the seat across from Serena. The darker haired child had not even noticed they had been placed at the same table, in the same group.

No one else was sitting with them. Perhaps that was something that clued her in, as she saw Ms. Bell shoot Wynonna a not so subtle glare and turn to Serena, sweetly ordering, "Go sit with Jacob and his group, dear."

Serena looked from the teacher, to Jacob's group (which was full of boys already jeering at her, as boys did), and then to Wynonna.

"I'm okay," she said instead, calmly, reaching down to take out her notebook. "I like it here. Boys are stupid anyway."

"Honey, I don't think you understand—"

That was one thing that grated on Serena's nerves; when people used words like honey and dear and darling and weren't her aunt Suzy. That was the only person allowed to get away with it, possibly her uncle Mike.

"I'm okay," Serena repeated, scrunching her nose at the woman.

Ms. Bell's eyes flickered to Wynonna and back, looking uneasy. "Serena, sweetheart, Wynonna will only get you in trouble—"

"I'm okay," the new girl frowned, not quite liking the way everyone was staring at she and Wynonna, nor the way the teacher was treating the other girl. It were as though she was an outcast! Weren't adults supposed to help here?

Ms. Bell lost her patience. "Go sit over there, right this instant!"

Poor Serena, who had always had a quick and explosive temper, slammed her small hands on the desk and rose from her chair, loudly insisting, "I _said_ I'm okay! If I wanna sit with Wynonna, imma sit with Wynonna, you-you dick!"

She had heard her father use the word before, and her mother, and other kids from her old school. Judging by the gasp from the teacher and the catcalls from the students, she had been correct in assuming it was not a good word at all.

"Both of you, to the principal's office!" Ms. Bell's face was red as she pointed to the door. " _Go, now!"_

Wynonna, who now stood alongside Serena, huffed and spat as she walked by the woman, "Yeah, shithead!"

There was another gasp, and then not so hushed whispers as the two girls left the classroom and headed for the office.

"Where did you learn that word?" Serena couldn't help but ask as her anger sizzled down.

Wynonna gave her a side glance. "My daddy calls me that."

"Oh." they walked in silence for a few moments, before the darker haired girl offered, "My dad used to call me an asshole a lot."

"So does mine," the brunette frowned, before muttering, "You didn't have to sit with me. Now we're both in trouble."

"The teacher is stupid," Serena shrugged. "Why's she so mean to you, anyway?"

"I'm always getting in trouble," Wynonna sighed. "Not my fault no one can take a joke. Just 'cause last week I put a snake in Jenny Parker's desk doesn't mean I was going to put that poor mouse down her shirt."

"You reckon that's what she was thinking?"

"Yeah. I did it last week. Well, not to Jenny. To Mandy."

"Oh. At my old school, I threw a book at a teacher and got suspended. It broke her nose."

Wynonna tilted her head as they neared the office, entered, and sat down. No one paid them really an attention, other than taking one look at Wynonna, shaking their heads, and going back about their business.

"Sounds bad. Why'd ya do it?"

Serena shrugged again. "The counselor says I have anger management problems."

"Oh. I just don't like stupid. What's your name, again?"

"Serena Moon."

"I'm Wynonna Earp," Wynonna hesitated for a moment, before sticking out a hand.

Serena shook it, noticing how clammy it was, but did not comment, returning her hand to her lap. "I don't like stupid either. Do you not have friends?"

"No," Wynonna shook her head. "Nobody likes me. Even the grown ups. They say I'm trouble."

"I just moved here, so I don't have any friends, either. I bet nobody likes me now."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. How 'bout we be friends instead? You can even come to my house, if you want."

Wynonna jerked in surprise, blinking rapidly. "Huh?"

"D'you wanna be my friend?" Serena tried again, tentatively. "I mean, nobody likes you, and they probably don't like _me_ now, either, so...couldn't we?"

She offered out her hand again.

The other girl stared at it, eyes wide. "You wanna be my friend? Are you crazy or somethin'?"

"Probably," Serena confirmed.

Wynonna carefully extended her hand, as though unable to believe it, but before they could shake on it, the principal, Mr. Ryan, strode into the office and caught sight of them both.

"You can go. I'm sorry she drug you into this mess," he told Serena, before turning to Wynonna and demanding, "What did you do this time?"

"She didn't do anything!" Serena abruptly stood grabbing Wynonna by the hand and clasping it tightly. The other girl stood up beside her, a strange expression on her face. "And she didn't drag me into anything, either!"

"I think you're confused," Mr. Ryan patted her head. "Run along, now, darlin'."

"I'm not your darlin'!" Serena stomped her foot hard on top of his, and he yelped, cursing. "And Wynonna didn't do anything! I called that stupid teacher a dick 'cause she was, and you are, too! Wynonna is awesome! She was trying to put that poor little mouse outside before he got stepped on and got in trouble for it!"

"What's your name?" the man loomed over her, now sufficiently furious.

"Serena Moon," Wynonna declared, gripping her hand hard. She straightened. "She's my friend!"

"Well, you and your friend are suspended," Mr. Ryan spat. "Get out of my office."

Wynonna hurriedly tugged Serena from the room and down the hall. Once out the doors, the two girls managed to get to the park down the street before collapsing in a heap, giggling.

"Did you see his face?" Wynonna gleefully imitated him, " _What's your name?"_

Her attempt at his voice and expression were both very off, but funny nonetheless, and Serena laughed, before noticing that Wynonna had yet to release her hand. "We're friends?"

"Are you kidding?" the other girl exclaimed. "No way you can't be my friend now! If the principal knows, everyone will know now!"

"I'm gonna be in trouble a lot now, huh?"

"Oh." Wynonna deflated, sheepish. "Sorry. Didn't think about that."

"It's okay," Serena shrugged, squeezing her hand. "I was always in trouble at my old school, anyway. I got anger problems, 'member?"

"My daddy is gonna be so mad…"

"So are my aunt and uncle."

"Wanna tell 'em all together?"

"Definitely."

And thus, a great friendship was born.

~~~xxx~~~

Serena stared at Willa Earp, stomach churning. She was not positive she liked the girl much, if at all.

Only two years older than she and Wynonna at twelve, Willa already acted as though she were superior to them. Wynonna, however, did not seem to notice just how cruel her older sister could be, even looked up to her.

They were close, and it struck Serena knowing that.

"You're Wynonna's friend," Willa circled her, murmuring. "You look too scrawny."

Wynonna was scrawny, too. She and Serena, though of the same height and though both could eat always that way. Willa did not seem to care.

She hadn't seen either of her friend's sisters when she marched up here and met Ward Earp, who left her trembling in her boots. The ten-year-old was glad she had been there, however, because he had left shortly after, having had no time to _really_ shout at Wynonna or do anything else with Serena there.

She did not know what he would have done, but judging by how similar he seemed to Willa, it would not have been nice.

"And you're too chubby," Serena blurted, feeling the need to have a good comeback, and Willa's face contorted as the older girl shoved her.

"Listen, you brat," Willa pushed her into the wall and leaned in close; something hard pressed into Serena's side, and she knew it had to be a gun. Where could a twelve-year-old have gotten a gun? "She's _my_ sister. She doesn't need _you—"_

Terror shot through her.

"WYNONNA!"

The shout had Wynonna tearing into the room, sliding across the kitchen floor as she did so, a little girl Serena assumed to be Waverly hot on her heels.

"Willa!" Wynonna cried, eyes wide. "What're you _doing?"_

Willa suddenly sniffed, abruptly jerking away, and swiped a hand over her eyes.

The gun was gone, but then ten-year-old was positive there had been one.

"She called me chubby!" Willa gestured to Serena, who stared.

It was true, though. She and Waverly and Wynonna were all small, whilst Willa had chubby cheeks and a not-so-bony body.

"Rena!" Wynonna threw up her hands and moved to comfort her older sister, tugging her from the room.

Slowly, Serena sank to the floor, and little Waverly Earp, who looked to be about four, joined her.

"She had her gun," the little girl whispered. "Didn't she?"

Serena was startled. "How d'you know that?"

"Daddy takes her out to shoot," Waverly lifted a shoulder, small lips pursed. "She's a meanie."

Ward took Willa shooting. Just the thought made Serena suddenly sick, knowing that the older girl knew exactly what she had been doing with that gun, and she swallowed.

"Has she ever put it on you?"

Waverly shook her head. "Nu uh. Not me. But she hurts Mr. Rabbit till I do whatever she wants."

"Mr. Rabbitt?" the ten-year-old had a terrifying flash of a grinning Willa with pointed teeth, holding up a cute little bunny by the ears.

"Here," Waverly plopped something soft into her lap, and Serena could see that it was a purple stuffed rabbit, missing one eye. "I'm Waverly. That's Mr. Rabbit."

Serena, who had never quite liked children, could not help but melt at Waverly Earp's large, innocent little eyes and sweet voice. "Nice to meet ya."

The younger girl smiled widely. "Are you really friends with Nonna?"

"Yup," Serena nodded, feeling decidedly less shaky as Waverly pressed closer. "D'you have any friends?"

"I don't go to school yet," Waverly scowled, scrunching her nose. "Daddy says I haveta wait. I don't got any friends."

"Oh," the darker haired girl frowned.

"Will you be my friend?" Waverly suddenly went wide eyed, lower lip jutting out in a pout as she clasped her hands beneath her chin. "Pleaseeeee? Pretty please? I know you're supposed to be Nonna's, 'cause she told me so, but I wanna have a friend, too!"

"Waves!" Wynonna suddenly complained, reentering the room. "Don't try to steal my friend!"

"But, Nonna!"

"C"mon, not even cool—"

"But I wanna have a friend—"

"I'll be your friend," Serena patted Waverly on the head, sticking her tongue out at Wynonna as she clambered to her feet, the younger girl hastily following.

"Rena!" Wynonna gaped at her. "Seriously?"

Serena decided then and there not to tell Wynonna about the gun incident. She did not know why, but something didn't feel right.

"Yup," she nodded at her friend.

" _Seriously?"_

" _Yup!"_

"Yay!" Waverly cheered, clapping her hands delightedly as she hugged Serena round the legs. "I gotta friend, I gotta friend!"

"Shut up," groaned Wynonna. "Sorry 'bout Willa, Rena. She's sensitive."

Serena only shrugged.

"Anyway," her friend continued. "I was going to show you round the Homestead, remember? C'mon."

Waverly pouted as they left.

~~~xxx~~~

Wynonna and Serena dangled their legs over the branch of the tree they were sitting in, each girl biting into an apple. They weren't supposed to be up here, or even on the Hardy's farm, but how could they help themselves when the juiciest apples in town came from here?

Besides, it was a hot, pretty day outside, and both girls had been locked out of their homes. The adults apparently thought it would be good for them.

"You know," Wynonna spoke around her mouthful of apple. "You're a good friend."

"Is this about yesterday?" Serena asked, recalling how she had gotten detention with Mr. Johnson for punching a boy in the face after he spit on Wynonna. "Or the day before that? Oh, or was it last week?"

Needless to say, the two fought a lot. Whether it be for Serena defending Wynonna or vice versa, it happened often, and both girls had long since lost count of how many they had been in.

"No," Wynonna shook her head and chucked her apple core out as far as she could throw. "You just are. Anybody else woulda got sick of me by now."

"I _am_ sick of you."

The other girl shoved her, and Serena snickered. "Not funny, I'm trying to be nice!"

"Okay, okay," Serena held up her hands. "Keep going."

" _Well, as_ I was _saying,"_ Wynonna glared at her. "You're a good friend. You haven't left me yet, and you're nice to me, and you're the reason daddy doesn't hit me as much anymore."

That last bit was true. Serena always made it a point to be there with Wynonna when informing her father that they were in trouble, and the other girl did the same, though Suzy and Mike only grounded her.

"So, what I'm _trying_ to say is thanks," Wynonna shrugged, reaching up to pick another apple.

"My mom and dad weren't very nice either," Serena remarked, for the first time actually admitting it. The brunette beside her sat up straighter. "They didn't want me. Mom told me I was a mistake. They didn't really look at me much, or talk to me, except when dad was calling me an asshole. They forgot me at the grocery store a few times. The manager lady had to call them to come get me."

"My mom left," Wynonna ducked her head. "I was eight. Daddy's only gotten worse since. Willa tries to help, but he's always dragging 'er off to shoot. I gotta take care of Waves."

They hadn't ever particularly spoken about their home lives, previous or current. They had just always known both had been less than stellar and resolved, before, not to talk about it until the other wanted to.

The two ten-year-old's sat in silence for a few moments, neither knowing quite what to say, and were saved from having to at all when Jeremy Hardy shouted angrily up at them, "You two, get outta my tree and get off my property! I see you, Wynonna Earp!"

Wynonna and Serena exchanged looks, before hastily dropping down, wincing as they did so, and making off at a sprint with the man chasing them.

When they neared the property line, Serena scrambled over the fence post, and Wynonna followed, neither looking back as Jeremy bellowed obscenities after them.

Once out of sight, the two collapsed into the grass.

"That was a close one," Serena heaved.

"No kidding," Wynonna panted, clutching her stomach. "Next time, we're gonna take a bag with us or somethin'."

"Duh!"

They lay there, side by side and staring up at the sky, until evening came and the temperature began to cool. Neither had felt the need to speak for some time now, but finally, Wynonna did, turning her head.

"Rena?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you."

"Thanks."

They did not return home that night after that, only lay there in silence, hands clasped together and gazing up at the stars.

~~~xxx~~~

"Happy Birthday!" Wynonna bellowed, crawling through Serena's window with Waverly in tow. "I come bearing gifts!"

Serena grumbled and poked her head out from under the covers. "It's three in the morning!"

"I know," Wynonna grinned, and Waverly blearily rubbed her eyes, still in her pajamas (just like the older girls) and clutching Mr. Rabbit by the arm. "But it's not everyday ya turn eleven, now is it?"

"Shut up and gimme my presents," the now eleven-year-old pushed herself up against the headboard. "And don't yell. If my aunt and uncle wake up…"

"Yeah, yeah," Wynonna waved a careless hand. "So, here is present number one, 'cause I'm broke," she shoved Waverly forward. "And she has present number two, since she wanted to make something."

"Here ya go," Waverly yawned, holding out a drawing. It was one of the three of them, Willa nowhere in sight, and it made Serena smile.

She sat it on her bedside table. "Thanks."

Wynonna all but bounced onto her bed, and Waverly climbed up after her, moving to sit beside Serena.

"I can't keep your present."

"Which one?"

"This one," Serena lifted her arm, the one Waverly was now snuggling underneath. "It's your sister."

"She's your sister now," Wynonna crossed her arms and nodded.

"But—"

"Shh," the other girl clamped a hand over her mouth. "Now scoot over, I'm tired."

"Hey!" Serena huffed, but nevertheless moved over, Waverly still stubbornly stuck to her side and already falling asleep as Wynonna slipped beneath the covers on her other side.

" _So._ What kind of breakfast do you get here?"

"Pancakes," the darker haired girl elbowed her friend, but pulled the comforter over them anyway.

Wynonna grinned again. "Score."

"Just lemme sleep."

"Aye aye, Captain. Are you mad I didn't get you a real present?"

"Nah."

~~~xxx~~~

On Wynonna's birthday, Serena slipped into the Homestead to find Ward hovering over the girl, who was standing amongst a pile of shattered plates, with his fist raised.

When it came down on Wynonna, Serena winced, instinctively calling out to the girl and hiding her presents behind a curtain.

Ward glanced over at her, face red, before gritting out, "Howdy, Serena," grabbing his bottle of whisky and gun, and storming from the house.

The girl rushed over to Wynonna, who was now sitting amongst the broken glass, hand pressed to her temple and tears leaking down her cheeks.

"Where's Willa, Wy?"

"Waiting at the shooting range," Wynonna mumbled, even as Serena set to sweeping up the mess and dumped it all in the trash. "She didn't even get to tell me happy birthday. I knew you were coming, so I was gonna try and make breakfast...I knocked some stuff over. Daddy wasn't happy. I made Waverly hide."

The other eleven-year-old stood on her tiptoes, reached into the freezer, and handed Wynonna a bag of frozen pizza rolls. "Here."

Dutifully, the other girl pressed it to her head, wincing, as Serena set out to find Waverly, calling for the child as she went.

Waverly peeked out from behind the living room couch, hair mussed and still in her pajamas. "Is Nonna okay?"

"Kinda," Serena led the girl to the entryway, where she grabbed the bag she had originally been carrying, and then entered the kitchen. She and Waverly plopped down across from Wynonna, and she slid the bag across the floor.

The smell alone had Wynonna starting, looking up. "Are those doughnuts?"

"Uh huh," Serena nodded proudly. There was a small bakery on the outskirts of town, and that was where she had gotten them, knowing her friend loved the treat.

"Whoa, thanks!" the brunette dropped the bag she had been holding to her head and pulled out the box of doughnuts, stuffing one in her mouth, before passing them around.

Waverly munched on her own, and Serena chewed her chocolate one as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a badly wrapped package.

"Sorry it looks all lumpy," she apologized. "Y'know I'm bad at this sorta stuff."

Wynonna frowned, but unwrapped it and pulled out the necklace inside. It was of the yin sign, the black one with the white dot in it.

Serena sheepishly pulled out her own yang sign, which was white with a dark spot. "It's kinda dumb, but you're my best friend, and, well," she held the other pendant up to her own and showed how they connected to make the complete yin/yang sign. "See? You don't have to wear it if you don't wanna…"

Wynonna hastily finished off her second doughnut and yanked the necklace back, putting it on in seconds as she adamantly refused, "No way! I'm gonna wear this thing until I die."

Waverly tugged at Serena's sleeve. "Why don't I get a necklace? We're friends, too, right?"

The five-year-old's eyes watered, and the older girl put an arm around her shoulder.

"You don't need a necklace to share with Wynonna since she's your sister, right?"

"Yeah," Waverly slowly nodded, sniffing.

" _Well,_ on my birthday Wynonna said you're my sister now, too, so we don't need 'em either."

"Oh!" the younger girl brightened. "Okay!"

Across from her, Wynonna Earp smiled widely.


	2. Chapter 2

**When we honestly ask ourselves which**

 **person in our lives mean the most to us,**

 **we often find that it is those who, instead**

 **of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have**

 **chosen rather to share our pain and touch**

 **our wounds with a warm and tender**

 **hand. The friend who can be silent with**

 **s in a moment of despair or confusion,**

 **who can stay with us in an hour of grief**

 **and bereavement, who can tolerate not**

 **knowing, not curing, not healing and face**

 **with us the reality of our powerlessness,**

 **that is a friend who cares.**

 **–Henri J. Nouwen**

It was quickly known that, just within a year of knowing each other, that Serena Moon belonged to Wynonna Earp. No one ever tried to befriend the Dynamic Duo of Purgatory, because they were more trouble than they were worth.

That sat just fine with Wynonna, who was in detention with her best friend this very moment. Serena hadn't actually done anything, but one of their teachers pointed at her and went, "Earp, detention after school!" to which Serena, bewildered, had told him, "I'm Serena."

"Same thing," the teacher had absently said, before turning back to his teaching.

Serena herself was fiddling with her necklace, leaned back in her seat and groaning loudly every few seconds. She had always hated how boring it was and Wynonna knew it.

She couldn't bring herself to feel guilty, however. She was still gleefully repeating the teacher's earlier words in her mind.

" _Earp, detention after school!"_

" _I'm Serena."_

" _Same thing."_

That had thus concluded just how close the two were, if the town already saw them as essentially the same person. It certainly felt like they were two halves of a whole sometimes. Or, as Serena liked to put it, "Two halves of a whole idiot."

When they were not together, Wynonna felt like she was stripped bare. It felt _wrong._

Which, of course, was also why she was so satisfied they had gotten detention together.

"Ms. Moon!" the teacher said loudly, halting Serena as he loomed over them. "Stop that noise at once! This is detention, you're supposed to be quiet!"

"But Wynonna is all the way over there!" Serena complained, gesturing to the other girl, who smirked back in response. "And I'm _bored!"_

"Yes, well, when we put you two together, bad things happen!"

"No they don't."

"Yes, they do."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive, Ms. Moon."

"Talk about a change in biology," Wynonna snickered.

The man, she thought his name might be Mr. Michaels, glared at her. "That isn't funny, Ms. Earp."

A small, balled up gum wrapper hit him on the head, and Mr. Michaels whirled on Serena, who blew a bubble so large that it popped over her nose.

She crossed her eyes to stare at it.

"Very well," he seethed. "But no funny business, understood? You're to sit there in silence."

"No problem, teach," Wynonna saluted him and plopped down next to her friend, who was pulling the gum from her face and putting it back in her mouth.

Serena passed her a stick, mumbling under her breath, "It's Friday, we shouldn't be stuck here this long. You got the stuff?"

"I can hear you, Ms. Moon!"

"Yeah, I got it," Wynonna hissed back, reaching into her pocket to feel the smoke bomb and matches.

"You too, Ms. Earp!"

"Sorry, teach!" the brunette flashed him a smile, and then popped the stick of gum in her mouth. Mr. Michaels only sighed.

Wynonna subtly passed Serena the smoke bombs and eyed the open window, wondering if they would make it out, before making short work of the matches.

Serena nodded to her, and as Mr. Michaels looked up, started throwing the smoke bombs as the two moved toward the window.

Wynonna went out first, and then Serena, clambering out after her and taking off at a sprint.

The teacher could be heard bellowing after them, cursing the entire time, and both girls laughed as they headed down the street to Serena's.

~~~xxx~~~

Serena perched herself on the back of the Hardy's horse, hoisting Wynonna on up after her with much effort. The other girl had wanted to go for a joyride, and here they were, sneaking a horse from the barn while the Hardy's were in town, trotting through the field and into the forest.

"D'you know how to ride this thing?" Serena gripped the horse's mane tightly. They had not known how to put a saddle on, so they had not bothered, and this was rather uncomfortable.

"Not really," Wynonna admitted, fingertips digging into the other girl's hips. "At least it knows what to do, though, right?"

"Yeah, but it's going so slow…"

"I think it's a he."

"Oh. Well, he's going really slow. I thought you wanted to have fun?"

"I do!" Wynonna pinched her side. "Maybe if we give it a good kick, like they do in the movies?"

Before Serena could protest, Wynonna drove her heel into the horse's side, and it took off at a dead sprint, leaving both girls to scream.

Serena leaned forward and wound her arms around the horse's neck, holding on for dear life as Wynonna latched both arms around her waist tightly, shrieking.

"You idiot!" the former howled. "You're gonna get us killed!"

"I didn't mean to!" the latter bellowed.

Land rushed by them, and as her hair whipped around her face in the wind, Serena panicked and shut her eyes, hoping it would be all over soon and that the horse had sense enough to return to the barn.

A few minutes later, when she opened her eyes and found the entire town staring at them as they sat atop the stolen horse, she realized it did not.

"Crap," Wynonna muttered, leaning her forehead against Serena's back. "We're dead."

"As doornails," Serena agreed.

~~~xxx~~~

"I can't believe you, young lady!" Aunt Suzy scolded. "I told you that Wynonna Earp is a bad influence, but have you stayed away? No!"

"She's my friend!" Serena protested. "I _wanted_ to ride the horse!"

"All the fights, the suspensions, the calls about the two of you terrorizing someone or another, stealing apples and horses…" the woman put her hands on her hips, furious. "No more, I say! I forbid you from seeing that girl again!"

Serena recoiled. " _What?"_

"You heard me! If I so much as see you with Wynonna Earp again, I'll tan your hide!"

"But Aunt Suzy," the girl tried desperately, frantically. "Wynonna is my best friend, my _only_ friend, you can't just...you can't…"

"You heard your aunt," Uncle Mike said sternly, deep voice, once so comforting, now causing her to choke as she heard his words.

"Please," Serena begged, unable to believe what was happening. "Don't do this! She's my best friend, you don't understand—"

"You'll make other friends," he laid a heavy hand on her shoulder, and she flinched. "Go to your room."

The girl, impulsive as she was, did not listen and bolted for the door.

She hadn't even made it five steps before Uncle Mike snatched her up and threw her over his shoulder, kicking and screaming, and locked her in her room.

~~~xxx~~~

Wynonna was still sore from her beating when Willa entered her room and informed her, "Daddy says that Mr. and Mrs. Persinger aren't allowing you to see Serena anymore."

"What?" Wynonna gaped at her, wincing as she hurried to her feet. "You can't be serious!"

She had known they didn't particularly like her and only tolerated her because she was a child, but this? This was too much.

"They say you're a bad influence," Willa shrugged carelessly. "Maybe you are. I say _she_ is. I haven't liked her from the start. She was always so—"

"She's my best friend, Willa," Wynonna scowled at her older sister, who blinked at her. "Don't talk about her like that."

"I thought that, after the horse incident—"

"That was _my_ idea, not hers!" the younger brunette waved her arms, ignoring the pain that spread through her back at the action. "She-I...we...you don't get it!"

"You don't need her," Willa rolled her eyes. "You have me."

Wynonna huffed. "Shut up, Will. I _do_ need her, and I'm gonna go see her right now!"

She pushed past her older sister and made for the door.

Willa tugged her back, shoved her onto her bed, and shut the door hard behind her. There was the click of a lock, and when Wynonna jiggled the handle, the door would not budge.

"You can't do this!" she yelled, pounding hard on the door.

"Daddy said to!" Willa called back.

Wynonna sunk to the floor, feeling her eyes sting, but then glanced over and out the window.

Wait.

 _The window!_

The girl rushed over to it and carefully pulled it open, allowing a breeze to hit her face, and smiled.

Willa wasn't as smart as she thought she was.

~~~xxx~~~

Later that night, Serena awoke to someone throwing a rock through her previously glued shut window, and she stilled abruptly, wondering if someone were breaking in.

Those fears were put to rest when a familiar, brunette head popped through the space where the glass had been.

"D'you think they heard?" urged Wynonna, who, like Serena, seemed to have stayed in her clothes all night. The other girl realized she should have expected something like this.

"No," she responded, as Wynonna climbed through the window, a bag slung over her shoulder. "They're heavy sleepers."

"I tried opening the window," the brunette stepped around the broken glass. "Didn't work."

"Uncle Mike bolted it shut so I couldn't climb out," Serena did not question the bag her friend had and instead began to hurriedly pack her own, getting the idea. "What's in yours?"

"Food. You get the clothes."

Serena nodded and then slung her bag over her shoulders as well. "You're lucky we're the same size."

"Lucky I have you," Wynonna grinned at her. "C'mon. They're not gonna keep us apart like that."

As she went through the window, the darker haired girl followed without hesitation, booted feet hitting the ground hard.

"Where to?" she questioned.

"Anywhere but here," Wynonna took her hand. "Let's go."

Serena followed.

~~~xxx~~~

The girls managed to stay away on their own for three days in the forest before they were found and brought back to their homes. Needless to say, every adult (and Willa) had been furious with them. Waverly had only wondered why they hadn't brought her along (oh, how Serena loved that kid).

The busted window had been covered with a piece of tarp, and after Suzy, for a second time, forbid Serena from seeing Wynonna, it was the latter who had her window bolted shut, instead.

Uncle Mike was sat in the corner of her room dozing in a chair. He was supposed to be keeping watch on her, but it obviously wasn't working, for Serena slipped out of bed and through the window easily.

Perhaps, if he had coffee, he could have lasted longer.

She hopped on her bike and pedaled hard, twisting and turning through town until she hit the backroad that would lead out to the Earp Homestead, gravel crunching under her tires.

She knew it was risky, especially when she saw the front porch light on and Willa Earp sitting there, gun in her hand, keen eyes watching.

Serena swerved her bike through the forest and went around the back to where Wynonna's room was, instead.

She hid her bike in the bushes, before creeping up to the window, which had bars on it; she cursed and rapped lightly on it.

Wynonna popped up almost immediately, voice muffled as she whispered through the glass (rather loudly), "Finally! I knew you'd be here! Listen, there are tools in the shed over there," she pointed around near the barn. "Get a crowbar. Daddy isn't very good with stuff like this. Should be easy."

Serena quietly made her way to the shed and slipped inside, searching through the toolbox. Just as she came up with the crowbar, she heard footsteps approaching.

Hastily, she hid herself behind the wheelbarrow, which was loaded high with various different things, just as the door to the shed swung open.

Crouching low and peering beneath the wheelbarrow, Serena could see that the boots in question were too small to be Ward's, but too large to be Waverly's.

It was Willa.

"I could've sworn I saw something," the older girl was muttering as she paced through the shed, moving things over and around, searching. "That Moon bitch has to be here…"

Serena found herself disliking Willa even more, and her heart pounded in her ears as the boots suddenly stopped before the wheelbarrow.

The dark haired girl held her breath, thinking that this was it, that she would probably die tonight because Willa Earp was a complete and utter psycho.

"Willa?" the sudden call had Willa visibly jumping (from what Serena could see) as the shed door swung open again, and small, slippered feet entered. It was Waverly. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Willa said harshly. "What are you doing out of bed? I'm going to tell daddy-"

"Daddy sent me," Waverly's high voice was strong. "He wants you inside."

"You're lying."

"Nu uh! He sent me to get you 'cause he said he needed you. He wouldn't tell me why."

Willa growled. "If you're lying…"

"I'm not!"

There was the stomp of boots, and then Willa was gone.

"Rena?" Waverly whispered loudly. "Are you in here?"

Slowly, Serena maneuvered herself out from behind the wheelbarrow.

"How did you know I was here?" she frowned.

"Wynonna told me," the little girl bounced on the balls of her feet, eyes bright. "She said we're breaking her out. Are we?"

"Did your dad really want Willa?"

"No. I lied," Waverly bit her lip, glancing worriedly at the door. "Willa scares me. C'mon, we need to get Nonna."

Serena allowed herself to be dragged out of the shed, hunched over so as to not be seen, and back to Wynonna's window, where the girl was waiting for them, face smushed comically against the glass.

"I've got this," Serena mumbled to herself, as she hooked the crowbar around one of the bars on the window. "I've got this."

"Hurry!" Wynonna hissed.

The other girl pulled hard at the tool, causing the bars on the window to squeak and budge slightly, but not much more. Bracing her foot against the house, she yanked again, harder this time.

The bars moved further out, but still not enough, and so Waverly latched onto Serena's arms and helped her pull.

The bars came flying out of the window, and both girls were sent careening back, collapsing in a heap as Wynonna hopped nimbly out the window.

"Your bike here?" she asked hurriedly.

"Yeah," Serena clambered to her feet and pulled it out of the bushes. "Let's go."

Wynonna knelt beside Waverly. "Go to your room and go to sleep, okay? Daddy won't hurt _you._ I've gotta be with Rena."

"I wanna come!" Waverly insisted stubbornly, before trembling. "Daddy and Willa scare me, Nonna. Don't leave me."

Serena felt a pang. "I think we can fit you both on the bike, but it'll be hard."

Wynonna typically rode around on the pegs of Serena's bike, or they walked everywhere, which was fine. Three people, however…

"Let's just do it," Wynonna hastily grabbed the bike from her and began sprinting up the hill. "We'll go faster this way."

Serena hurriedly climbed onto the bike, and Wynonna got on the pegs, grabbing her shoulders tightly. Waverly was hoisted up onto the handlebars, and though Serena could not see, pushed off anyway.

They went down the hill fast, hitting bumps along the way as Serena leaned her head around Waverly's side to see, the bike jerking along.

"Where are we going, Wy?" she cried over the wind.

"Anywhere but here!" Wynonna yelled in her ear, and Waverly screamed as they picked up speed.

Serena had no idea how long they had been riding for, but they had long since made it past the Purgatory sign and into the forest around it. Her legs ached as they climbed off the bike, helping Waverly down.

"Now what?"

Wynonna sat down hard, rubbing her temples, and pulled her backpack between her legs. Serena had not noticed she'd had it.

"Now," said Wynonna, spreading a blanket on the ground for Waverly. "We camp."

~~~xxx~~~

Yet again, it lasted approximately three days, and this time, Serena's aunt really did "tan her hide" but did not forbid her from seeing Wynonna again.

It seemed that, though Ward had done the same, he had not forbidden Wynonna from seeing Serena, either. It were as though every adult in town had given up on it, to be honest, because from then on, they shared every class together and were always placed next to each other.

Willa was furious about the whole thing, and thus, Wynonna (who was growing less and less fond of her sister's jealousy) spent most of her time out with Serena, or in the girl's room. They never ventured anywhere else in the house, because being around Serena's aunt and uncle was awkward, and to be honest, Wynonna didn't like them much.

Serena herself loved them to bits, but they could be so frustrating sometimes that she couldn't handle it. They were overprotective and hated her best friend, which she didn't like.

The two girls passed over their twelfth birthdays without much fuss, though this time, Serena brought Wynonna a cake and gave Waverly a stuffed puppy for her own birthday months later.

Things were pretty great, to be honest.

Well, until _that_ day.

~~~xxx~~~

It was late at night when Aunt Suzy and Uncle Mike came to inform Serena that Ward Earp was dead and Willa Earp had disappeared.

No one knew why, or how, but the police had pulled Wynonna and Waverly from the house and sent them to their Uncle Curtis and Aunt Gus, the former raving about how demons had taken them and Waverly agreeing.

They thought Wynonna was crazy.

Serena, to be honest, was not surprised when the girl did not appear at her window. She did not think Wynonna would sneak out, not now, and so she did it, instead.

It wasn't hard to find the home of Curtis and Gus, and when she did, she found Wynonna sitting outside in the grass, alone in her pajamas, shivering in the cold air.

Serena stood beside her. "Hey."

"Leave me alone," Wynonna mumbled.

"Nah."

"Leave me alone!" the other girl furiously, suddenly stood and whirled on her. "I don't need you here!"

"You do, Wy," Serena shook her head and reached out a hand.

"No," Wynonna recoiled, angrily swiping a hand over her eyes. "I'll only-I'll only kill you, like I did daddy!"

"What?" Serena stared.

"You probably think I'm crazy, too, huh?" the brunette jabbed a finger in her chest, eyes shining bright in the moonlight. "You wouldn't understand, no one does!"

The darker haired girl's temper flared. "Well, maybe if you told me, I would!"

"You don't get it," Wynonna shoved her, hard. "Get out of here, go home!"

Serena hit the ground hard, and when she got up, pushed her friend back. "Make me!"

She struggled to reign in her own rising frustration, knowing that somehow, Wynonna needed this. Needed to take her anger out on someone.

The other girl swung on her, and Serena grunted when it met with her stomach. She raised her own fist and knocked Wynonna upside the head, but did not move again.

Instead, she let her friend hit her, over and over, until finally, she was slammed to the ground with Wynonna Earp hovering over her, wild hair falling from her braids, suddenly choking as she rolled away.

Serena sat up, shrugged off her coat, and silently handed it over, licking her bloodied lip as she watched Wynonna deflate, pulling the jacket around her shoulders.

She did not apologize, but Serena didn't care, only scooted closer until their shoulders were touching. Wynonna leaned into her, gripping her tight around the stomach.

"The demons took them," she whispered, her sudden change of mood expected by her friend, who curled an arm around the other girl. "Daddy and Willa. I got the gun, I tried to shoot one of them...I got daddy, instead. I killed him, Rena. _I killed him._ I don't wanna...I don't want you to die, too."

"I'm not. You've got me, still."

"You believe me?" Wynonna lifted her head, and her cheeks were wet, Serena noticed, but she did not mention it.

"You wouldn't lie to me," Serena said firmly. "ever. If you saw demons, they were demons."

Anyone else would have been skeptical, but Serena had always felt something off about this town, and besides, what she had said was true. Wynonna would never lie to her, and besides, who lied about _demons,_ anyway?

"Thank you," Wynonna breathed, and pressed closer, quivering.

Serena knew it was not from the cold and held her tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, thank you to the person who reviewed, and I'm glad whoever else is reading this likes it. XD**

 **ShadowSiren21: Sorry about the seeming rushed thing. The time skips could be anywhere from a day to even more, and I suppose I should have specified that I'd like to think it was maybe a month or more after that the leaving happened. I didn't mean to put yesterday. XD As for no real upheaval, well. *Shrugs* They understand each other. Neither of them liked it, but there could be struggles in the future over the choice, who knows?**

 **They just don't get it.**

 **No one does**

 **We have something different that I cannot fathom**

 **a word to discribe.**

 **The torture. The pain. The tears. The sleepless**

 **nights.**

 **No one else will ever completely understand the**

 **feeling of having your entire heart be hundreds of**

 **miles away.**

 **Your whole world. Your other half. The best part**

 **of you. And you can only be close to them on occasion.**

 **It's been seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks.**

 **Months. Years since I've hugged your beautiful**

 **self. And I will never truly be happy until the day**

 **comes that the little bubble of a world we live in**

 **when together pops and that world becomes**

 **reality.**

 **That's a reality I wouldn't hate living in. A reality**

 **with my best friend.**

 **–A.N.**

Wynonna was already on her second foster home at twelve, and Serena was still furious that the girl's own family wouldn't take her in. Sure, little Waverly was having quite the good life, but Gus and Curtis had all but told Wynonna they did not want her, and lately, her friend was getting pretty messed up.

She wouldn't stop talking about the demons.

Now, Serena believed her. She did, wholeheartedly, but she did not think that talking about demons constantly, trying to convince everyone of what really happened, was the wisest thing to do.

It did not mean that she hadn't said her fair share about it, either, however. Any kid in school who said Wynonna was lying was put down quickly by Serena, who also allowed her friend to frequently sneak into her room during the nights and sleep there.

The foster people didn't like her much, either, and so the two of them would lay there at night. Sometimes, Wynonna would cry.

Serena was there, as always.

That is, until she and Wynonna learned they were being carted off to a mental hospital.

"Why Serena?" Wynonna demanded of her caseworker, of the girl's uncle and aunt, furious. "She didn't do anything!"

"While she may not run around talking about demons," the caseworker said pointedly. "She hasn't denied it, either, and has on multiple occasions assaulted anyone who disagreed with you. Besides, with her anger management issues and all the trouble she's been in, it was only a matter of time. Be happy you're going together."

"Why are you letting them do this?" Wynonna gripped Serena's hand hard, whirling suddenly on Mike and Suzy, blue eyes flashing. "She's your niece! I get that I'm a screw up, okay, but she's-she's not...she doesn't deserve this! She's...she's only doing this because I made her!"

"No she didn't," Serena said immediately, without thinking. Her first instinct, as usual, was to stand by Wynonna. "I believe her. The demons are real!"

"This is why," Suzy sighed. "Honey, it's for the best. They can help you there, alright? We'll be here, waiting, for when you get better. Then, you can come home."

The woman looked tired, completely exhausted, with bags under her eyes and tousled hair; her husband did not look much better. Even worse, the looked guilty.

Serena did not speak again as their bags were thrown in the trunk of the car, or even when she and Wynonna were crammed together in the backseat. She was, however, trembling, and the brunette pulled her friend in close.

"You idiot," she muttered furiously. "Why couldn't you have just lied?"

"You're my friend," Serena finally murmured. "Where you go, I go."

Wynonna felt extremely guilty at that, but could not help the warm feeling that spread through her at her friend's words.

~~~xxx~~~

The mental institution was, to put it quite frankly, terrible. Wynonna had fought so much that she had to be put in a straightjacket, and Serena was not even placed on the same side of the building, so it only made the brunette scream things through the door, terrible things.

She wanted Serena, and she wanted her _now!_

"Shut up!" one of the other patients bellowed from across the hall for what had to be the fifth time that day.

"No!" Wynonna screamed back, throat aching. "I want Serena!"

"If she's here, you'll see her at lunch, you little bitch!"

That shut Wynonna up.

Lunch, she thought, as she fingered her necklace, could not come soon enough.

~~~xxx~~~

Serena could only see her best friend at lunch during the month they had been there, and already, she could see this place changing Wynonna. It was not altogether, not all at once, but she noticed how the girl grew more cynical, more bitter toward life in general.

She could not say she herself hadn't changed, either.

The anger management classes were helping, she supposed. She stopped talking about demons, or Wynonna.

Wynonna stopped talking about Serena and demons.

The two had planned it that way, so they would get out quicker, and to have it look as though their "obsessions" with each other, as the doctors called it, had gone away.

In reality, they really hadn't.

Their plans went to hell the day at lunch when a boy tried to molest Wynonna and Serena swung her "metal" tray at his head, missing because of his height, and watched as it drug across his throat, instead.

It cut into his skin, and she was powerless to stop it as the boy collapsed to the floor, clutching his throat.

Serena had not thought such a cheap tray could do such a thing, until she glanced down and noticed that one of the edges had chipped away, leaving it hard and sharp.

She dropped it when she saw the blood and fell back, right into the waiting arms of Wynonna Earp, who pulled her away from the scene and to the corner of the room.

They would find out later that she killed him.

~~~xxx~~~

They were released together from the institution when they were fourteen, and from then on, everyone in town somehow knew what had happened.

Wynonna was the crazy Earp girl.

Serena was Murderer Moon.

The townspeople avoided them even more than usual, and Curtis and Gus absolutely refused to allow Serena around Waverly, until Wynonna just barely managed to convince them that the murder was only a rumor.

"Serena couldn't kill a fly!" she had defended, just as said girl had _actually_ swatted down one of the bugs. Wynonna had shifted uncomfortably after that, reiterating, "Er, you know what I mean."

Visits with Waverly were supervised from then on.

High school was terrible, and when Wynonna had her first bottle of whisky their freshman year and convinced Serena to have some as well, both girls got completely and utterly plastered.

When Wynonna had her first time, Serena all but jerked the door to the boy's truck off his hinges, gun in her hands, and he had run away screaming.

"He wasn't good enough for you, anyway," she had told Wynonna.

"I wanted to feel good," the other girl had grumbled. "And I did, until you chased him off. How is this helping with people not thinking you're a murderer?"

"It isn't," Serena had shrugged, though her stomach had churned, because she _was._

Now, Serena Moon found herself sitting on the side of the road, waiting for Wynonna Earp to get back from the Juvenile Detention center she had been locked away in. It had been for drunkenly vandalizing property with a bunch of other high school students, but since Wynonna was so disliked, she had been the only one locked away.

Serena had been fifteen, and no matter how hard she tried, could not follow her friend there like she had done to the institution.

Now, she was sixteen, and when Wynonna Earp stepped off the bus, she jerked the other girl hard into her arms.

"God, I missed you," Serena breathed, leaning back to take a look at her friend, who had flinched at her touch. Wynonna was sporting a black eye. "What the hell happened?"

"Fight," Wynonna said briskly, brushing past her. "Come on, I need a drink."

Serena did not bother telling her it wasn't a good idea. To be honest, she needed a drink, too.

~~~xxx~~~

Serena did not stay a virgin very long, either, to be honest.

She hadn't expected Wynonna to return the favor of kicking the door in, bottle of booze in hand, and threaten to cut the unknown boy's balls off if he didn't get out in the next five seconds.

Serena sighed and rolled out of her bed (her aunt and uncle were out), moving to throw on her clothes. Wynonna fell back onto the bed and watched her, taking a long, hard swig of her whisky.

"You grew up," she commented.

"We both did," Serena told her, tugging her shirt over her head and sitting down beside her friend. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"He wasn't good enough for you," Wynonna shrugged, passing over the whisky.

"No one is good enough for me," Serena snorted. "According to you. Then again, he only wanted to tell his friends he shacked up with Murderer Moon."

"Exactly," the brunette beside her nodded, firm. "Which is why I kicked his ass outta here. If you're gonna be with anybody, it will be with someone who isn't in it for the sex."

"Have to go out of town for that," the darker haired girl took a drink from the bottle. "Search around. Get a fresh start."

"That's what I'm gonna do," Wynonna lay back and drug Serena down with her. "Get outta here first chance I get when I'm eighteen and not look back. Travel, maybe. You should come."

"What about Waverly?"

"She's better off without me weighing her down," Wynonna sighed. "Her crazy sister and her murderer friend," she cringed, suddenly sitting the bottle down and reaching for Serena's hand. "Sorry. I didn't mean…"

"I know what I am," Serena said softly, letting out a breath and squirming closer to Wynonna, who did not protest and lifted her arm. "And I know what I've done."

"What you've done for me, you mean," the brunette grunted, her own mind flashing back to just three days ago, when they had been arrested by Sheriff Nedley for stealing alcohol. It was a miracle they were still able to get it at all. "You've done a lot for me. I was just some lonely, troubled as shit kid and then you latched onto me and haven't let go since. I never...I never thanked you for that. Any of it."

"You've done a lot for me, too."

"Not...not...you know."

"You almost have," Serena pointed out. "You just chased a boy out of my room."

"And you chased one out of his own truck with a gun. Where did you get it, anyway?"

"Stole it from Mike."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah."

They lay there for a few moments, before Wynonna suddenly, impulsively said, "Let's go to prom together."

"Huh?" Serena, bewildered, turned her head to face her friend.

Blue eyes roved over her, glinting mischievously. "Let's go to prom together. Our senior year, we show up looking like total bad ass bitches and show them all who's boss, that we're better than they are. Sound good?"

The darker haired girl raised a brow, but couldn't help when her lips lifted at the image. "Sounds great."

Wynonna grinned and reached for the whisky again.

~~~xxx~~~

It was the day Wynonna was placed in her fifth foster home that she and Serena were arrested again.

Well, Wynonna was. Serena, rather drunk, had hopped onto the trunk of the police car and held on for dear life until Nedley slammed the car to a stop and made her get inside.

They both sat in the jail cell, waiting.

"You two," Nedley rubbed his temples, sighing heavily. "Why is it always you two? You don't have to be like this."

"Ah, but Sheriff, it's just so fun!" Wynonna smirked at him.

"Where she goes, I go," Serena raised her hand and pulled out her necklace, Wynonna doing the same beside her as they fitted the pieces together with an important air about them.

"I'm glad the two of you have each other," Nedley grunted, finally rolling his chair closer. "Really, I am," he studied them. "But you two need to shape up, or you'll be living here."

"I've already been sent to Juvy," Wynonna waved a careless hand.

"Yeah? Well, a few more times like this, and you'll be in the big house with the big dogs, Wynonna. They'll rip you apart."

"I'd like to see them try."

"And, Serena," the man turned to her. "Don't you think it's time you stop all this? You can't protect her forever. I know...I know about what happened in the institution. I know it isn't a rumor."

Serena flinched. "I can try."

Wynonna flung herself against the bars, rattling them. "If you tell anyone it really happened, I swear to God, Nedley, I'll—"

Nedley held up a hand. "I haven't. And I don't intend to. Who do you think made sure everyone kept quiet about it when you two got back? You know the town wouldn't have really listened to you, Wynonna."

"I'm a killer, too," the girl said bitterly. "It's not only Serena. We're just two fuck ups."

Nedley sighed. "I would let you two go now, but I have to wait for your guardians to come get you."

Wynonna's foster parents showed.

Serena's aunt and uncle did not.

Nedley let her go anyway.

~~~xxx~~~

Serena got a job at Shorty's, and though it was not the best one, the man had grown to trust her enough to at least do what she was supposed to and paid her fairly. The sixteen-year-old saved her money until she was nearly eighteen, and had enough money to buy herself a (though used) truck.

Wynonna was on foster home number eight.

Serena had to leave work early to pick the other girl up when she ran away with some boy, even walked in on them having sex.

It was not the first time.

"Get out!" she snapped at the boy, who was staring at her over Wynonna's shoulder, wide eyed. When he did not at first move, she pulled out her pocket knife and flipped it open.

The boy left quickly enough, stark naked, clothes in hand.

Wynonna climbed off the table of the old warehouse and began putting her own back on.

"Fucker," Serena mumbled at her friend, who climbed into the truck after her. She started the engine, and at first, the other girl did not speak.

As they drove along the road through town, Wynonna finally managed, "I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up. I dragged you into my mess."

Serena pulled up at Wynonna's current home, shut off the engine, and pulled her friend into her arms. "I chose to, you ignorant ass. You're my best friend. I love you, okay? I'm not leaving you and I don't regret anything."

Wynonna went stiff in her arms at the words, but slowly returned the embrace, mumbling into Serena's jacket, "Love you too."

She only left when her foster mother yelled at her to get inside.

~~~xxx~~~

Their senior prom, as planned, went down without a hitch. Wynonna and Serena showed up looking hotter than ever.

She glared at anyone who got too close, and when she turned and found Serena doing the same, smiled as she noticed that they had sufficiently created their own little bubble.

No one wanted to go near them, even when they were dancing, but boy, did they stare, and Wynonna would be lying if she said she didn't like the attention as she and Serena ground against each other.

Serena noticed a particularly hot guy eyeing her, put her hands on Wynonna's hips, and then leaned in to whisper, "I got this. Go have some fun."

"As good of a wingwoman as you are," Wynonna turned back to face her, rolling her eyes. "You're still my date, dumbass. I'm not leaving you alone."

Serena laughed and threw her hands up as the music grew faster. "Then, let's get some punch and make this worthwhile. I spiked it ages ago."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you!"

~~~xxx~~~

"Serena?"

Serena glanced down at twelve-year-old Waverly Earp, who had plopped down beside her in the grass outside. She had come to visit the girl while Wynonna was out doing who knew what (possibly with a boy).

"Yeah, kid?" the older girl watched as Waverly fidgeted nervously.

"I-I think Wynonna is going to leave. Isn't she?"

Serena was silent for a few moments. "Yeah, kid."

"Are you?" Waverly paused, sighing. "That's a stupid question, isn't it? You two are hopelessly devoted to each other. You'd never leave her."

"Why?"

"I just...I don't want to be alone," the younger girl looked away. "I thought, that if Wynonna left, maybe...maybe you'd still stay. For me."

Serena frowned. The mere thought of leaving Wynonna made her stomach churn, for Waverly was right; hopelessly devoted was a good description.

However, this girl, nearly a teenager, was basically her little sister and would have no one, soon. But, wouldn't it be better that way? To be without Wynonna and Serena to drag her down, as the former had said?

She voiced these thoughts, and Waverly swallowed, fiddling with her fingers. "Maybe. But at least I won't be alone. I...I already lost Willa, even though I didn't like her much. Momma left. Daddy is dead. Wynonna is leaving. You...you're all I have left. Uncle Curtis and Gus love me, but they don't always understand."

"Oh," Serena furrowed her brows, heart clenching. She loved Waverly, she did, and this was perhaps the only reason she would ever say these words, "I-I'll stay."

Waverly's head snapped up, large brown eyes connecting with her own green. "Really? You promise?"

The older girl forced her frown into a smile and, somehow, managed to keep her voice even.

"I promise."

~~~xxx~~~

"I'm leaving town."

"What?" Serena stared at Wynonna. They had literally just graduated, somehow, and she did not expect her friend to go this soon.

"I'm leaving," Wynonna repeated, shifting. "You're coming, right?"

Serena wanted to, desperately, but…

"I can't."

"Why?" Wynonna frowned. "I thought you wanted to get out of this shit-hole as much as I did!"

"I do," Serena sighed heavily. "But I promised Waverly around a month ago that I would stick around for her when you left. She knows you're leaving...she'll probably try to stop you."

"Are you serious?" the brunette stared at her, disbelieving. "You're not...whatever happened to, 'Wherever she goes, I go'?"

The darker haired girl swallowed. "I don't know. But I promised. I can't just...I can't just take off after that, Wy. I'm sorry."

Wynonna ran a hand over her face, throwing her cap off of her head as she did so. "Waverly has Curtis and Gus."

"You know they can't always help like they should."

Wynonna, too, sighed. "I know. I know that better than anyone. I just thought...look after her for me, okay? I need to get out of here. I can't stand it anymore."

"Wy," Serena put a hand on her shoulder. "If you don't come back...I get it. Okay? You're still my best friend, no matter where you go or how often we see each other. This is nothing."

Wynonna's answering smile was small, rueful, and her eyes shone. "I know. I'll miss you, fucker."

"I love you, too, Wynonna."

~~~xxx~~~

That night, though they were far too old for it, Serena and Wynonna curled up together on Serena's bed in her apartment (she had moved out at seventeen, knowing her aunt and uncle, though they loved her, could not even look at her anymore).

They were too big for the bed, too, so they had to press tightly together, nursing a bottle between them, and after awhile, in the dark, Wynonna whispered hoarsely, "I do love you, Rena."

"I know, Wy," Serena whispered back. "I'm sorry I can't come with you."

"It's okay," the body beside her own pressed even closer, if that were possible, and a nose brushed against her neck, hand fisting in the fabric of her shirt. "I get it. Waves needs someone...may as well be you. You've always been the better sister."

"You were a great sister, when you were around," the darker haired girl felt a weight on her chest and rested her chin on the head of hair there. "I'm not better, and you know it. Like you said, we're both major fuck ups trying to make it in the world."

"Two halves of a whole idiot."

"Yeah," Serena chuckled quietly. "Definitely."

"Look after her."

"I will. You'll call?"

"You know it."

They did not actually say goodbye. When Serena woke up, Wynonna and her things were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update. Honestly, I've been sitting on this one for awhile and just forgot about it, but I hope it makes up for it. XD**

 **You're not my best friend.**

 **You're my sister, and that's**

 **more.**

 **–Jenny Han**

Serena found herself staring at a door not long after she'd awakened and threw on some clothes, waiting for the occupants inside to answer. She knew they had seen her, could hear them whispering heatedly inside, debating on even opening the door.

She fidgeted, hearing the voices grow louder, before fast footsteps hit her ears and the door was flung open.

"She didn't even say goodbye, did she?" Waverly asked tearfully.

"I…" Serena drug a hand through her hair. "No, she didn't. She's Wynonna."

She, of all people, knew that saying goodbye would have only made it hit harder to home that Wynonna was leaving, and the girl might have even cried, which she hated doing.

Hence, the sudden departure.

"Waverly, what have we told you about opening the door like that, darlin?" Gus planted her hands on her hips and stared down at the girl, stern. "You couldn't have known who it was."

Waverly blinked up at her. "I looked out the window."

"Wynonna is gone?" Gus quirked a brow at Serena. "Yes, it's been all over this here town, you know. And that no one saw you with her. Why didn't you hightail it outta here first chance you got, girl?"

The words were not meant unkindly, but they still stung a bit.

"I promised Waverly I'd stay," Serena managed politely. "Wynonna understood. She needed to get away. I came to tell her, maybe...maybe go out somewhere."

"Can I?" Waverly turned to her aunt, eyes wide. "Please?"

The woman positively melted. "Well, I...alright, just be back by dinner."

"Thank you!" the girl hugged Gus round the waist, before pushing past Serena, who noticed how she was already dressed, looking absolutely impeccable and completely awake.

Gus watched them until they drove out of sight.

"Are you okay?" Waverly finally asked, brows furrowing. "You...I mean, Wynonna is my sister, but you...you guys were practically soulmates."

"I wouldn't put it that way," Serena tiredly corrected, before yawning. "I need some coffee. Wanna hit Shorty's?"

"Sure," the girl shrugged, and they sat in silence for a few moments before she heard a sniffle and pulled the truck over.

Once at a stop, she put her arm on the back of the seat and leaned toward Waverly. "You okay, kiddo?"

"I'm not a kid," Waverly's voice cracked.

Serena sighed, unbuckled herself, and scooted closer. "Everything will be fine, Waves. Promise."

"How can you even be sure?" the preteen furiously swiped her hand over her eyes. "She left me, Serena! God, I...you would have left me, too!"

"But I stayed," the older girl muttered, a bit rueful as she pulled her lips into a smile. "For you."

There was another sniffle, before Serena abruptly found herself with a lapful of Waverly Earp, slim arms hooked around her neck and body heaving.

The only thing Serena could do was hold her.

~~~xxx~~~

Waverly stared at Serena, who was sitting across from her in their booth at the diner, licking all over her ice cream cone without a care in the world.

She had barely made a dent in hers, whilst Serena was tearing her own apart without a care in the world. To be honest, the twelve-year-old found it amusing, and honestly reminiscent of Wynonna.

 _They were best friends,_ she reminded herself. _Of course they'd be similar._

"Really?" Waverly placed her chin on her hand and watched as Serena cocked her head to the side, ice cream held aloft.

"Huh?" she asked after a moment.

Waverly gestured to the ice cream mustache the other girl was sporting. "Aren't you supposed to be an adult?"

"Hey," Serena suddenly pointed an accusing finger at her, licking away the mustache. "Growing old is mandatory, growing up is a choice."

Then, she leaned forward and promptly pushed Waverly's own ice cream right into her face, leaving the younger girl to splutter and grab for the napkins.

Serena only laughed.

"Not cool!" Waverly exclaimed, rubbing the napkin over her nose. "It's not even-stop laughing, it's not funny!"

The older girl actually snorted, she was laughing so hard, and plonked her forehead down on the table, body heaving as she managed, "The look on your face was fucking hilarious!"

"Shut up!" Waverly threw the napkin at Serena, freezing when it got stuck in her hair.

Serena slowly raised her head, laughter ceasing abruptly. "Run."

Hastily, Waverly nodded and bolted.

~~~xxx~~~

Serena had been driving by when she heard it.

A scream. Not just any scream, no, it was the scream of Waverly Earp, and it had her swinging her truck off the road, jamming it in park. She leapt out without a second thought, racing in the direction she had heard it.

She found herself in a back alley with Waverly pinned to the wall, a boy not much younger than Serena herself, maybe sixteen, all but breathing in her face, demanding money.

"I-I don't have any," Waverly insisted, though her voice trembled.

"Then you can just give me something else, instead," he grinned at her.

He got no more words out before Serena descended upon him, shaken out of her stupor, seeing red and she jerked him back and threw him up against the opposite wall.

Her blood boiled, and she did not think, could not, as she pounded her fist into his face, again and again. She was barely aware of her own body catching blows, adrenaline filled as she was, and was only barely snapped from her rage induced haze when she was thrown to the ground.

The boy leaned over her and spat, "You bitch! Who do you think you are!"

"Serena fucking Moon, is who I think I am," she snarled at him, getting to her feet and feeling great satisfaction in watching him freeze. He obviously hadn't recognized her. "And if you lay another hand on my sister again, I swear I will rip your _fucking_ balls off and feed them to you!"

Serena brought her knee up into his crotch and then shoved him hard, sending him toppling, groaning in pain.

She grabbed Waverly by the arm and left him bleeding on the ground.

Once in the truck, she leaned over to check the younger girl over for injuries, asking harshly, "Are you hurt? Did he touch you?"

"No," Waverly said shakily. "At least, n-not yet. Serena, you…"

"I what?" the words, yet again, came out rougher than intended, and when Waverly flinched, Serena recoiled.

She hit her head on the back glass as she tipped it back, closing her eyes and gripping the steering wheel hard. When she opened them again, she willed herself to keep an even tone and not think about what had just happened, what _could_ have happened.

"I'm sorry, Waves," Serena let out a breath, tapping her fingers restlessly on the wheel. As her heartbeat gradually began to slow, she could feel her knuckles stinging, her temple throbbing, and her stomach quivering, as if she had been hit there hard. Maybe she had. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just...I can't let anything happen to you. Okay?"

"You called me your sister," Waverly finally managed. "And I'm not afraid. You only startled me. After what happened and seeing you fight like that, I'm still quite shaken up."

Her high intelligence and vocabulary always astounded Serena. "Oh. Sorry. And, yeah, why wouldn't I? You _are_ my sister."

"I just don't think I've ever heard you say it out loud before," Waverly suddenly frowned, running her fingers over the older girl's knuckles, and then bringing a hand to her temple. "You're hurt. Take me back to yours, okay? We can bandage all this up…"

Serena licked her lips, and when she tasted copper, softly cursed. "Son of a bitch got me in the mouth. I didn't even notice."

Waverly did not comment on her swearing, far too used to it by now. "Serena…"

"I'll be fine, Waves," Serena shook her head. "I've had way worse. Remember when that one guy broke my arm and Wynonna got sent to jail because she nearly killed him?"

It made Waverly laugh, if only barely, and she pulled back onto the road, headed for Curtis and Gus's.

It did not take long to reach there, of course, and Serena walked Waverly to the door, which swung open before they had even gotten to the front step.

Gus pulled the girl into her arms, looking worse for wear.

"Where were you?" she cried. "I thought you were going to the library? There was a call about a boy found beaten in an alley...you could have been hurt!"

Curtis suddenly popped up in the doorway, and his eyes found Serena's roughed up form, lingering on her split lip and soon to be black eye.

"I think we found who did it," he said wryly. "The hell happened to you, girl?"

"She saved me!" Waverly came to her defense immediately. "I was walking back and this boy tried to mug me. When I said I didn't have any money, he...he…"

"Did he touch you?" Gus echoed Serena's words from earlier, voice rising with worry as she hurriedly checked the girl over.

"No!" Waverly ducked out from under her arms, lips tugging into a frown. "A-Almost, but no. Serena saw us and brought me back."

"Did you give that boy what he deserved?" Curtis leveled a hard gaze at Serena.

She did not get a chance to answer at first, because a cop car with flashing lights was slowly driving up the street.

"Well," Serena said finally. "I guess so, considering I'm going to jail."

When Nedley pulled up and brought out his cuffs, she groaned and allowed him to cuff her arms behind her back, far too used to this procedure already.

Tonight was going to be fun.

~~~xxx~~~

Days turned into months, and Serena found herself driving Waverly to and from school, and it was made clear (though not verbally) that if anyone so much as looked at the Earp girl the wrong way, they would be facing her.

Curtis and Gus were slowly warming up to her, especially after they bailed her out of jail the night she was arrested. They liked that Waverly had a protector, and so she was allowed far more freedom with the younger girl as a result.

It was nice.

But, that didn't mean her heart still wasn't smarting after the departure of Wynonna. It didn't mean that she still didn't feel completely whole without her.

Waverly insisted she would be back by at least age twenty-seven, which was eight years from now, due to the need for the Earp heir to defeat the demons and break the curse.

Even now, Serena was still convinced demons were what had drug Ward and Willa Earp away, the latter having been legally declared dead.

Waverly was a smart kid, putting up a big wall of research in her room, going over it again and again.

All this time spent with the girl, though it made Serena fonder of her than she already was, is what drove her to drinking tonight.

It had been a year since Wynonna left, and she had not been any trouble at all since then. Nothing was the same anymore without her partner in crime, the Tweedledee to her Tweedledum, the other half of the Dynamic Duo.

Wynonna had not called.

Serena had received a letter on her birthday with a picture of her friend partying it up in Greece, but that was about it. She did not resent Wynonna for it. How could she, when she was the person who knew the other girl better than she knew herself?

Besides, it wasn't as if Serena had gotten the chance to call much, either, what with having a job and all but half raising Waverly.

Serena groaned and tipped back her bottle, guzzling the contents and relishing in the burn it brought as it went down her throat. She wasn't supposed to have it, but it had always been easy to get. Too easy, as a matter of fact.

Well, she thought, glancing over at the other two bottles. She may as well not let it go to waste.

~~~xxx~~~

Serena was more than pleasantly buzzed and sleeping when her phone rang, and she fumbled about for it, moaning, "Why does the world hate me?" when she saw who was calling this late at night.

She answered anyway.

" _Hey, Serena?"_ Waverly's slightly panicked voice came from the other end of the phone. " _Er, what are you doing right now?"_

"I _was_ sleeping," Serena grumbled. "like everyone else in this town."

" _Oh. Sorry,"_ the girl did not sound at all apologetic. " _Well, you know how girls are supposed to have their periods?"_

Serena rolled over, tangling her hand in her hair as she remembered how she and Wynonna had first reacted; they'd freaked.

"Yes. Can't you talk to Gus about it?"

" _Gus had to go visit her Mom, remember? I'm stuck with Uncle Curtis, and he doesn't exactly...he doesn't get it. I tried waking him up, but he told me to stick one up it and rolled back over and I don't know what that means. There's blood everywhere...I don't know what to do!"_

"Did no one ever actually explain this to you?"

" _No! Can you please just come over here?"_ she could hear a squeak from the other end of the phone. " _Like, fast?"_

"Waves, I'm—"

She did not get to finish, and Serena groaned when she noticed that her phone went dead. She had a feeling she shouldn't have been drinking tonight, of all nights, and this was apparently why.

But, she was _drunk._ It was one thing to drive around with Wynonna drunk and get arrested, but it was another to drive to Waverly's completely plastered.

Oh well. Waverly needed her, and Serena could hold her alcohol well anyway.

~~~xxx~~~

Serena had stopped by the store, first, to get a bag full of supplies for Waverly to choose from, and now, she was letting herself into the house, moving through and calling, "Kid? Where are you?"

"In here!" came a squeak.

Serena managed to find the bathroom, and she lingered in the doorway, immediately shutting her eyes when she saw that Waverly was sitting in the tub, naked.

"Waverly!" she groaned. "Are you kiddin' me right now?"

"I keep trying to wash it off, but it just keeps coming!" Waverly cried. "I-I looked it up in a book, it told me _why_ it would happen and what it was, but it never said anything about _this!_ You've gotta help me!"

This seemed oddly reminiscent of a conversation Serena had with Wynonna after she herself had gotten her first period. The other girl had had to help her clean up the bathroom.

"You're _naked!"_

"And you're my sister, come _on_ , I need you right now!"

"Ugh!" Serena opened her eyes, sat the bag on the floor, and closed the door behind her. She kept her eyes purposefully focused on Waverly's face, where wide eyes were watching her. "Alright, look, stand up."

Cheeks flushing, Waverly did as she was told.

Serena leaned over without preamble and turned on the shower, Waverly shrieking when cold water hit her, and the older girl threw a clean washcloth inside and shut the curtain.

"Sorry!" she apologized, flopping heavily down onto the closed toilet lid and closing her eyes as the room spun. "You'll haveta...you'll haveta adjust the water. Wipe yourself down and junk, then get out and we'll find you some clothes…"

She managed to rest her eyes for a few minutes, even actually dozed off, but she was snapped awake by Waverly, who was standing in front of her in a fluffy towel, hair wild around her face.

"Clothes now?" the younger girl asked quietly, sheepishly.

Without a word, Serena led Waverly to her bedroom, where the girl picked out her clothes, and then threw the bag she'd brought on the bed.

"Alright," Serena brought out a box of tampons, watching as Waverly's cheeks flushed. "This is what Curtis was talkin' about. Okay? You stick them up your—"

"I get it!"

"You stick 'em up there, and they soak up the blood. Me and Wynonna use those. These," she held up a large bag of pads. "Go in your underwear, to catch the blood. You have to change 'em sometimes, like diapers, 'kay?"

"I-I think I'll use a pad," Waverly reached for the bag, opening it, but then frowned. "How do I use it?"

Serena bit back a groan and instructed Waverly to get dressed, but keep her pants down. This was extremely awkward…

"Okay," Serena opened the pad up and pulled the offending item out. "You take off this sticker on it here," she did so, and then pressed it into the younger girl's underwear. "Now just fold the wings beneath it on the other side."

Waverly did so, and then hastily pulled her pants up, cheeks burning.

"You'll have to put the pad on this, as well," the older girl held up the leftover paper. "And roll it up, then throw it away to get rid of it, 'kay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Waverly looked extremely embarrassed. "Thanks, Serena. Sorry I woke you up for all this."

Serena pushed the girl's wet hair back on her head with both hands and then pressed a tired kiss to her temple. "It's fine."

There was a long pause as Waverly stared up at her, brows furrowed. "Have you been drinking?"

She hadn't been about to tell the other girl, but now that she had guessed…

"Eh, yeah."

"Serena!" Waverly slapped her arm, hard. "You-you could've wrecked or gotten arrested again or—"

"Left you sittin' alone in the bathtub until Curtis found you?" Serena raised a brow, focusing for a moment on not slurring her words. It did not work very well, not when she was so exhausted.

"Oh." the younger girl bit her lip. "Sorry. Are you going to go now?"

Serena hummed in agreement and headed for the door. "Yup."

"You could always stay here," Waverly was eyeing her hopefully when she turned around.

"Nah," she shook her head. "Home is better. I'll see ya sometime tomorrow, kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

Serena only raised a careless hand and walked out the door.

~~~xxx~~~

Waverly was fourteen, and she was about to go on her first date with a boy by the name of John. Serena did not know who he was, nor did she care as she found herself leaning in the doorway, watching Waverly fuss over her appearance.

"You do realize you're only going to the diner, right?" she asked the girl, raising a brow and crossing her arms.

"Still, he's the first boy I've ever liked that doesn't think I'm crazy!" Waverly cried, combing her hair through her fingers. "Or, well, he doesn't care about you or Wynonna."

"Oh, I have a feeling I know what he cares about," Serena snorted, thinking of her past experiences with men (though pleasurable, none truly liked her for her) in general.

Waverly shot her a look. "It's not like that, he's—"

There was a knock to the door, and both girls exchanged looks, before they bolted for the door in unison, pushing and shoving each other in their haste to get there.

Serena tripped Waverly and managed to get to the door first, opening it in one smooth, fluid motion and a too wide grin.

"You must be Jeremy!"

"Er, John," the blond boy before her corrected fidgeting as she scrutinized his buck teeth. His eyes fell upon her not so covered stomach (her shirt was tied back), then hit her chest, and his cheeks turned red. "I, um...uh...w-who are...where's…"

"Dead," Serena deadpanned, smiling sweetly. "But you can go out with me if you'd like."

John spluttered as Waverly pushed past her, shooting her a glare.

"I'm sorry about her, John," the girl apologized. "She likes to tease."

Serena only smirked at the boy, before nudging Waverly forward. "Go on, then. Be home by ten like Gus said, and bring me back my jacket."

Waverly had been going crazy over what to wear with her outfit, so Serena had shrugged off the offending item and leant it to her.

"Will do," said Waverly hurriedly, and began pushing John to his mother's car.

Serena waited until they were gone before she got in her own truck and left.

~~~xxx~~~

On Waverly's fifteenth birthday, she was thrown a party, and so many children attended that Serena had to step out of the room.

She had not known Waverly was that popular.

Then again, popularity was something foreign to her, because she and Wynonna had certainly never been any kind of popular. Everyone had hated them, and the feeling was mutual.

She'd forgotten that Waverly had become the town's sweetheart.

"She's so big, isn't she?" Curtis sidled up beside her and sighed. "Our baby girl all grown up."

"I think you're looking for Gus," Serena told him, bewildered by his words.

Curtis glanced at her. "Oh, no. I'm talking to you. She's as much yours as she is ours, y'know. You helped get her this far."

"I haven't done much," the young woman shrugged, ducking her head.

The man clapped a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Ah, don't be like that. I know we weren't all that fond of ya at first, but you've grown on us. You've matured. Lord knows we wouldn't have made it this far with Waverly without ya."

"I don't know," Serena could hear the girl laughing amidst the noise. "She's a pretty independent kid. She would've done just fine without me."

"Hey," Curtis shook his head. "Look here, now. Who saved that little girl when she was attacked in an alley?"

"Me, but—"

"And who did she call when she started having lady problems?"

"Me, but—"

"Who was there for her after her sister left?"

"Me, but—"

"Who takes her everywhere? Who was there for her first date?"

" _Me, but—"_

"See there?" Curtis raised his brows at her. "She does need ya, whether you think so or not. When you're not here, that girl babbles on about you, ya know. You made her stop hurting so bad after Wynonna, even though we all know you haven't felt so good 'bout it yourself."

"Time for the cake!" Gus called.

Curtis smiled at her and looped his large arm through hers. "Now, c'mon. Let's go watch our girl blow out her candles."

Serena, a bit overwhelmed but with her heart warming, followed along.

When she was bombarded by an earnest Waverly Earp, she could not help but smile.

Their girl indeed.

~~~xxx~~~

The phone rang one morning, months later, and though Serena did not know the number, answered it on a whim.

"Hello?"

" _Serena?"_ the familiar, hoarse voice on the other side of the line had Serena freezing.

"Wynonna?"

" _Ah, yeah,"_ Wynonna sounded tired. " _How ya been? Sorry I haven't...you know. Sorry. How's Waverly?"_

"She's fine. You left me to help her with her period, which was embarrassing."

" _Oh. Sorry,"_ the other young woman apologized again, then paused. " _I'm in France now. D'you think she'd like anything? I could-I could mail it…"_

"Books. Just find some books," Serena ran a hand through her hair. "Happy Birthday, Wy."

There was a sudden, choked laugh from the other end. " _God, I miss you."_

"Course you do. I'm fabulous."

" _Serena, I'm serious!"_

"So am I."

" _Dude."_

"Okay, fine, sorry," Serena could not help but smile slightly. "I miss you, too, Wy. Three years, finally, huh?"

" _Yeah,"_ there was static on the other end, and Serena could have sworn she heard Wynonna swallow hard. " _Yeah. Three years. The world is amazing, you know...what I've seen of it, anyway. All the different cultures, the people...the booze."_

"Of course you'd bring up alcohol at a time like this."

There was silence for awhile, before abruptly, " _Are you sure you don't want to come?"_

"Wy—"

" _I know, I know, your promise to Waverly,"_ Wynonna's voice was rushed. " _But, what if you just took a little vacation? Ya know, buy a plane ticket, hop on over here for the summer. It couldn't hurt, could it?"_

The idea was quite amazing in itself. She'd see Wynonna again, and she'd get to see new sights, get out of Purgatory, but…

"I don't know, Wynonna. Waverly needs me."

" _Ask her, then!"_ she had never heard Wynonna Earp sound so desperate. " _I know the little squirt loves you, she's bound to say yes! Look, call her now, okay, and then call me back…"_

Serena sighed, but nevertheless ended the call and dialed up Waverly, heart pounding hard in her ears. The wide smile on her face had dropped, and when the younger girl picked up, still did not return, even though when she answered she sounded quite excited, babbling on about a new discovery.

"Waves," Serena interrupted. "I called to tell you something."

" _Oh,"_ said Waverly, pausing. " _What is it?"_

"Wynonna called."

" _What?"_ the younger girl actually sounded eager. " _When? What did she say?"_

"A minute ago. Listen, she wants to know if I can go hang with her for a summer, catch up and stuff…"

" _Oh."_

"Yeah. Look, if you want me to stay…"

" _No!"_ Waverly almost shouted at her, before lowering her voice. " _No. You need to see her and get out of here for awhile...I get it."_

"I'm not trying to get away from you, if that's what you're thinking, Waves. I'll come back."

" _Are you sure? Wynonna is really persuasive, and being out in the world like that…"_

"I'll come back," Serena repeated again solemnly. "I promise."

Waverly sounded relieved, though perhaps a bit disappointed. " _Alright, good. Then, yeah, go see her. Bring me back some stuff, okay? I need some new books."_

That made Serena smile. "Thanks, Waves. I'll see you tomorrow."

She ended the call and hastily dialed up Wynonna, who answered on the first ring with a hasty, " _Well?"_

"She said yes," Serena's smile widened, and she could feel her excitement building as Wynonna screamed on the other end of the line, nearly shattering her eardrum. She did not care.

" _Really? I love that kid! Look, I'm booking you the first flight out, okay? This is gonna be so fucking awesome…"_

The smile turned into a grin. "Yeah, it is."


End file.
